


The Talk of Meerkovo

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: comparethemarket.com "Compare the Meerkat" Commercials
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Fluff, Furry, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Sergei Dating Nicole, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Sergei's on yet another date with Nicole Kidman and, this time, it ends with the pair of them back at her mansion and about to get a little saucy. The whole encounters scares him into seeing sense - there's only one person he wants in his life and that's Aleksandr. And so he races back to be with him.





	The Talk of Meerkovo

Her lips were as soft as pillows - the pillows he yearned to lie upon with his beloved, but the pillows he longed for didn't belong to _her_. Her lips were plump and large like fluffy clouds - the clouds he would often gaze at and daydream, but thinking of _him_ and not _her_. And, as she held him firmly by his furry cheeks and kissed him in a blaze of unbridled passion, he felt not a _glimmer_ of emotion. His mind was clearly elsewhere.

 _Granted_ \- nothing sounded more glamorous than a date with the famed movie star Nicole Kidman, but Sergei knew deep down that this was not what he wanted. Instead, he desired to feel coarse, blonde bristles rather than those full lips, thickly coated in cerise gloss as they softly caressed his own. When her tongue breached the entrance and began to explore his little mammalian mouth, he realised it was all too much and this had gone too far.

"No," he blurted, ending the kiss. Sergei wanted _him_ ; his _friend_ , his _companion_ and the man with which he had raised their precious baby Oleg. And he would have to run to him _now_ to have _any_ hope of saving their relationship. Choosing Nicole as his Meerkat Movies partner was the biggest mistake he had ever made. The sound of meerkat footsteps pitter-pattered over the floor as he dashed through the halls of her beautiful Hollywood mansion, past the swimming pool and to the front door.

"Sergei," she cried, as he made his escape. "Was it something I said?" A tearful Nicole gave chase, wondering what she could possibly have done wrong. Did she have halitosis - bad breath? Or lipstick on her teeth? Did he not like the perfume she'd bought especially for him? She'd read that a natural scent of fruit and berries should appeal to meerkats, as it's what they would have usually eaten in the wild. So _how_ could she have got this _so_ wrong? "Please," she begged, standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a silken, monogrammed dressing gown.

But still, nonetheless, she wasn't _him_. The gold lettering on the monogram read 'N.K.', when all he was truly interested in was he who went by the initials 'A.O.' And _his_ robe was velvet and burgundy, teamed tastefully with a mustard-coloured cravat. I think we now _all_ know who Sergei was thinking of. And Sergei couldn't _wait_ to get back to him. "Sorries," he called out into the distance, as he raced away.

***

 "Mr. Aleksandr," he announced, throwing the doors open wide, "Did you miss me on my day off?"

"Miss you?" he replied. "I didn't even know you had gone!"

But Sergei knew that he was lying. Aleksandr had been drowning his sorrows in a family-sized tub of Haagen Dazs Cookies and Cream ice cream and, despite any fibs he may _try_ to tell him, the tears from a long day without his darling Sergei were still settled in the corners of his eyes and his whiskers were still covered in stray specks of yellow cream - ones which Sergei so _desperately_ desired to sample, directly from his friend's fur. "Really?" he asked, sarcasm to his tone as he pointed to the aforementioned blobs.

Orlov had been well and truly found out - his feelings for his best pal were now becoming  _more_ than obvious. Knowing this, the bespectacled meerkat leaned in as if to go in for a kiss, but - to his surprise - Aleksandr completed the gap between them, tugging Sergei forward by his tie and into a hungry smooch. He crushed his vanilla-flavoured lips against Sergei's, making the white-shirted meerkat blush profusely and almost buckle at the knees as he stumbled into the clinch. It was such an adorable sight, the pair of them with their tiny arms wrapped tightly around one another.

"Nah. I misses you," came the revelation, "More than anythings." It was almost impossible to understand - Aleksandr's heavy Russian accent was muffled by their now frenzied and much more fervent kisses - but, regardless, Sergei understood the unintelligible mumblings - and, pulling back, glasses askew, he nodded.

"I _always_ knews," he smiled. However, the gravity of the situation soon hit him - this would not be an easy secret to keep in their homeland, where such relationships were forbidden. He may have chosen a member of his _own_ species as a mate, but it was another _male_ member, and that was _not_ something that most other meerkats would approve of. "What will we do _now_ thoughs? We will be the talk of Meerkovo." He appeared all of a sudden so very crestfallen.

"It's _simples_ , Sergei. We stay _here_ insteads - in the Hollywoods... Everything goes in the Hollywoods!"

"But what... what about _Nicole?_ " asked Sergei, gulping.

"Hmm," Orlov said, appearing to be deep in thought. "I guesses maybe we should change the  _locks_ in case she comes back..."


End file.
